Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Tarzan
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Tarzan is the second Lion King crossover film by LionKingRulezAgain1 when he was lionkingrulez. It appeared on YouTube around 2009. A new remake version made by Yakko Warner will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot An English couple and their infant son escape a burning ship, ending up on land near uncharted rainforests off the coast of Africa. The English couple craft themselves a treehouse from their ship's wreckage, but are subsequently killed by Sabor, a rogue leopardess, leaving Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa to care for the infant. Kala, a female gorilla who recently lost her own child to Sabor, hears the cries of the orphaned human infant and finds him, along with Timon and Pumbaa in the ruined treehouse. Though she is attacked by Sabor, Kala, the baby and our heroes manage to escape. Kala takes the baby to the gorilla troop to raise the infant as her own, an act of which her mate, Kerchak, disapproves. Kala raises the human child, naming him Tarzan. Though he befriends other gorillas in the troop and other animals, including Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, a young female gorilla Terk and a paranoid male elephant Tantor, Tarzan finds himself unable to keep up with them, so he takes great efforts to improve himself. As a young man, Tarzan is able to kill Sabor with his crude spear and protect the troop, gaining Kerchak's reluctant respect. The gorilla troop's peaceful life is interrupted by the arrival of a team of human explorers from England, consisting of Professor Porter, his daughter Jane, and their hunter-guide Clayton. Jane is accidentally separated from the group and chased by a pack of baboons. Tarzan save her from the baboons. Tarzan recognizes that she is the same as he is: a human. Jane leads Tarzan back to the explorers' camp, where both Porter and Clayton take great interest in them and their friends — the former in terms of scientific progress while the latter hoping to have Tarzan lead him to the gorillas so that he can capture them and return with them to England. Despite Kerchak's warnings to be wary of the humans, Tarzan continue to return to the camp and be taught by Porter, Clayton, and Jane to speak English and learn of the human world, and he and Jane begin to fall in love. Nala can see this one day when Tarzan brings Jane a bunch a flowers. However, they are having a hard time convincing Tarzan to lead them to the gorillas, due to Tarzan's fear for their safety from the threat of Kerchak. When the explorers' boat returns to retrieve them, Clayton makes Tarzan believe that Jane will stay with him forever if he reveals the gorillas. Simba agrees and they lead the party to the nesting grounds, while Terk, Tantor, Timon, and Pumbaa lure Kerchak away to avoid having him attack the humans. Porter and Jane are excited to mingle with the gorillas, but Kerchak returns and threatens to kill them. Tarzan is forced to hold Kerchak at bay while the humans escape, and decides to leave the troop himself, now humiliated by his actions. Kala take Tarzan to the treehouse she found him in, and show him his true past Kala tells him that she wants him to be happy whatever he decided. So Tarzan decides to go to London with Jane. Leaving to keep Kala company along with Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa. When Tarzan, return to the ship with Jane and Porter, they are ambushed by Clayton, who had been secretly working for Clayton the whole time. Tarzan are detained in the brig. Tarzan are freed and they all race back to the gorillas' homeground. Clayton mortally wounds Kerchak and then engages Tarzan in a fierce battle across the vine-covered trees. Although Tarzan spares his life, Clayton is finally killed when he falls with a vine around his neck, hanging him. Kerchak, in his dying breath, finally accepts Tarzan as his own and names him as leader of the gorilla troop. The rest of the gorillas are freed after scaring away the rest of Clayton's men. The next day, as Porter and Jane prepare to leave on the ship, Tarzan reveals that he now plans to stay with the gorilla troop. As the ship leaves shore, Porter encourages his daughter to stay with the man she loves, and Jane jumps overboard to return to shore; Porter shortly follows her. The Porters reunite with Tarzan and his family and embark on their new life together. Trivia *Nala joins Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film. *Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed will work for Clayton in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King movies. *Both Tarzan ''and ''The Lion King ''take place in Africa. *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk and Tantor will face Clayton again in ''Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World). Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Films set in Africa Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Category:Remakes